The Downside Of Having Feline DNA
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: Standalone. My first attempt at a bit of humor, involves Alec but summarising might give it away. It's all in the title methinks! RR please! Rated T for a bit of swearing.


**A/N: So here i am again! I've been writing a lot of one shots lately and here's another, might make it a mini fic...not sure yet, we'll see how it goes i spose. Having a bit of writers block on the sequel to Fever, so..sorry if you're waiting for that! But anyhoo, read, enjoy and please review! -x-**

**

* * *

**

**The Downside Of Having Feline DNA **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own so don't sue, hell if I owed Jensen Ackles fine ass you think I'd be writing this? Lmao…. read on!**

(Set in late season two) 

Strolling into Jam Pony, hands firmly fixed into his pockets as he made his way to his locker, absentmindedly-nodding acknowledgement to his yapping boss and a few workmates, Alec casually arrived at work late as usual.

Grabbing his bag and whatever else he needed for the day, Alec almost missed the note that fell to the floor as he slammed the locker door shut, and picking it up he quickly scanned the message written neatly inside. 'Great…. _now_ what have I done…' he grumbled inwardly, rolling his eyes as he slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the dispatch desk where Original Cindy stood arguing with Normal.

"I'm tellin' you, Original Cindy speaks the truth, my homegirl is sick. She be pukin up all night, keeping me awake!" Alec let a small grin find it's way to his face at the banter, he knew very well that Max wasn't sick – she was probably pulling another stint for wheeler boy. Hell she'd managed to sneak a note into his locker. "Damn, I wouldn't be surprised if it was contagious…" The dark skinned woman not so discretely held a hand to her mouth and coughed violently, before leaning back onto the counter with a small smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth at Normal's sudden look of disgust. "But whatever, she's sick, she should be fine by tomorrow." Alec took the opening and joined the conversation.

"Hey now OC, if it's contagious you wouldn't be wantin to start an epidemic now would you? I mean if Max is as sick as you're sayin…why are you here?" OC looked at him with narrow eyes and a firm scrutinising pout.

"Shut up fool, Original Cindy just aint caught it yet, an aint plannin to neither." Grabbing a package from the worktop, the eccentric woman turned and headed off towards the exit with her bike, throwing a scowl in Alec's direction over her shoulder. "Damn fool." He heard her mutter and with a defeated sigh, and rolling his eyes he grabbed a package or two and chased after her. Normal calling after them as they exited.

"Well just remind Missy Miss that her job might not be here when she gets back! Lazy good for nuthin' bums an scroungers…" Grumbling, Normal proceeded to carry on with marking packages, whilst yelling at his employees' for good measure.

As soon as he was outside with his bike and cargo tossed into his bag, a sharp swift slap caught Alec at the back of his head. "Fool! Why you try and blow Original Cindy up like that when I'm defendin my girl from getting her ass canned by that there jackass?" Pouting and rubbing the back of his head from OC's surprisingly hard strike, Alec shrugged trying not to let his trademark smirk fall into place.

"Sorry?" He offered lamely and backed up a little when the female stood in front of him scowled further.

"Y'alls _gone_ be if you pull shit on me like that again, I was saving Max's ass back there, remind me never to save _your_ fine ass again, aight Golden Boy?" Rolling his eye's Alec readjusted the bag on his shoulder and swung a leg over his bike.

"Where, is she any way?" Original Cindy hopped onto her own bike and shrugged.

"This sistah aint got no clue, but knowin my girl, she'll be on some whack adventure for _Logan_." Alec did smirk then, knowing he wasn't the only person who didn't regard the computer nerd as highly as Max did.

* * *

Later at Crash...

"Little bastard…._ stupid_ cat." Max rolled her eyes as she took another swig of her beer.

"May I remind you, if you didn't notice already, that we _both_ have feline in our DNA?" Alec shot a quick glare at the bemused female transgenic sitting across the table from him.

"Shut up." He muttered, tentatively tending to the scratches across his left forearm. "You weren't the one that got attacked by a crazy cat. What is it with old women and cats anyway?" He looked to OC who sat besides Max. "I mean did you see how many were crawlin the place? They're had to be over thirty at least!" Original Cindy let out a little laugh as she lazily swept a finger around the top of her glass.

"Sugar, did the idea that she's lonely ever register in your mind?" Alec raised an eyebrow and brought his drink to his lips.

"That wasn't loneliness OC, that was a fetish." Draining the contents of the glass, he set it back onto the table and rose from his seat. "My round." Then he was gone, headed in the direction of the bar.

Max drained what was left of her beer and turned to female companion. "So, since we have nothing else decent to talk about, how did Alec manage to piss a cat off?" Original Cindy shrugged and tore her gaze away from the beauty she had been eyeing up for the last half hour.

"We were out in sector eight with a package, this sweet old lady opens the door an Alec just goes all quiet on me." Max frowned as OC shrugged. "I figured he was finally payin attention to me tellin him to shut his bitch ass up." A smile flitted across both women's faces at the notion of trying to shut the ever-yapping Alec up for more than three minutes. "Then I got a look inside the house an sugar, I'm tellin ya, there _were_ cats coverin everythang! Alec's just stood there looking like a bus hit him all quiet an all." A laugh escaped the darker woman's mouth. "Then this sweet lil tortoise shell comes out an starts makin a fuss over Alec, rubbin herself over his legs blah blah, an he's all 'OC I think we need to get out of here' so Original Cindy is all 'Well hold your damn horse's boy we still waitin fo a signature'." Max's frown deepened and her eyes snapped to the figure that approached the table, pausing OC in her story.

"You told her didn't you?" Alec glared accusingly OC and then fixed his gaze onto Max who raised her eyebrows at him brazenly with a smirk.

"Actually OC only got as far as tellin me that you gotcha leg dry humped by a cat, but now you're here, so please-" She mocked almost knowingly. "-Carry on, cause I'm all curious pretty boy!" With a moan and a grumble, Alec set the fresh pitcher down on the table and slunk back into his seat. Feeling he had no choice because Max would plague him with questions about it or figure it out anyway, he decided to share, a gruesome look on his handsome features as he did so.

"House full of cats. Female cat in heat, I could smell her, male cat thinks I'm a threat – which by the way is ridiculous because I would not, I mean…ew. It was a cat, just cause I could smell her-but anyway. Bastard got defensive, hence…" He babbled and indicated his arm with his right hand. Max burst into a torrent of laughter, Original Cindy joining in soon after as she processed the information, both earning themselves a deathly stare from the hazel eyed male sat with them. "That's right, go right ahead and laugh." He rolled his eyes with a sigh and leant forward to refill his glass.

"Aww, poor Alec." Max teased as she watched him refill their glasses.

"Shut up." He shot back, huffing he set the pitcher back onto the table and took a large swig of his drink. "Just shut up Maxie, it isn't that funny." Max bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Sure it is sugar, and the look on your face was priceless. I mean, c'mon Max, how adorable does he look. All pouty an shit cause he got riled up by a cat." Max couldn't help it, the tears were streaking her flushed cheeks as her body convulsed with laughter.

"Oh, god OC stop it." She choked out, wiping her face. " I can't take it!" She bit out; glancing up at Alec to see the glare he was fixing her with only to burst into another fit of laughter. "I can see it! Oh I can just imagine his face." Original Cindy pursed her lips as she rocked in silent laughter only to stop when she saw the death glare Alec was sending her and her roommate.

"I'm glad you find this so hysterical Max, really I do. But you know this is gonna come back and bite you on the ass big time right?" His jaw set, Alec tried to think of a way to get back at the feisty X5 female.

"Uh huh, and pigs will fly Alec." She chuckled, as she began to calm down.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if Manticore had a few soarin about out there Maxie." Max merely rolled her eyes as she took her beer and drank deeply.

"Ah, the downside of having feline DNA huh?" She grinned.

"Damn straight boo, guess y'alls can only look at the perks." Alec drew a deep breath and sank back into his seat knowing full well he wasn't going to here the end of this for weeks.

* * *

**A/N: So what you think? Go on! Review... ;D**


End file.
